Go! Elemental PreCure Wiki
Welcome to the Go! Elemental PreCure Wiki Go! Elemental PreCure is HanasakiTsubomi997's first anime series regarding Pretty Cure. It tells the tale of five brave 13-year-old girls who find the five Element Pads, the PreCure's transformation items. The official phrase to transform is "Make up! Pretty Cure! Hope Change!" The PreCure's names are Cure Flame, Cure Water, Cure, Cure Dark, Cure Light and Cure Nature. Let's continue the story of the PreCure! Plot The Jewels of Hope are all in Queen Maya's possession, that is, until the evil witch Saddina comes to steal them away. Queen Maya races them out of the castle and sends the Jewels to be placed inside five pure hearts of children on Earth. Five 13-year-old girls named Akari Tachibana, Kazue Takumi, Hotaru Hayashi, Takara Hiyoshi and Sayuri Kobayashi meet five fairies named Flama, Waterina, Darkrai, Lightoshi and Natura. The five fairies give them each an Element Pad, which helps Akari, Kazue, Hotaru, Takara and Sayuri to transform into the Legendary Warriors that the Queen of Lovely Kingdom, Queen Maya, sent for. Now the PreCures have to find the five pure-hearted children to help the PreCures to save the world! Characters PreCures: Akari Tachibana / Cure Flame - '''Akari is an energetic girl with a beautiful smile, but she also has a bad temper. Her dream is to spread smiles throughout the world. She likes reaching out to other people to get them to never give up on their dreams, and if she could, she would be the Keeper of the Red Jewel, but she isn't. Akari's fairy partner is the Guardian of the Red Jewel, Flama, a red dog. Flama gives Akari an Element Pad, so she could transform into a PreCure, Cure Flame. She has the power over fire. Her introduction is "Sparkling with passionate flames, lighting up the sky! Cure Flame!" Her attack is called "Flame Shoot!" Her best friends are Kazue Takumi, Hotaru Hayashi, Takara HiyoshI and Sayuri Akimuya. She is also known as the Passionate Furnace. '''Kazue Takumi / Cure Water - '''Kazue is an extremely smart girl and she is the President of the Student Council at her school. Her dream is to one day become the President of Japan so she could start to spread world peace. She is calm and polite all the time, but she is not afraid to stand up for what she loves. If she could, she would be the Keeper of the Blue Jewel, but she isn't. Kazue's fairy partner is the Guardian of the Blue Jewel, Waterina, a blue rabbit. Waterina gives Kazue an Element Pad, so she could transform into a PreCure, Cure Water. She has the power over water. Her introduction is "Shimmering like the waves of wisdom, a dream so precious to never give up! Cure Water!" Her attack is called "Water Whirlpool!" Her best friends are Akari Tachibana, Hotaru Hayashi, Takara Hiyoshi and Sayuri Akimuya. She is also known as the Wave of Wisdom. '''Hotaru Hayashi / Cure Dark - '''Hotaru is her school's goth girl and she likes sneaking up on people and scaring them. She doesn't have much friends if she keeps doing this. Hotaru's main dream is to be a singer like her idol. She always stands up for herself, but this always gets her into trouble. If she could, she would have been the Keeper of the Purple Jewel, but she isn't. Hotaru's fairy partner is the Guardian of the Purple Jewel, Darkrai, a dark purple cat. Darkrai gives Hotaru an Element Pad, so she could transform into a PreCure, Cure Dark. She has the power over darkness. She introduces herself as "Silent like shadows of faith, nowhere near a dying breath! Cure Dark!" Her attack is more of a defence, but it is called "Dark Mirror!" Her best friends are Akari Tachibana, Kazue Takumi, Takara Hiyoshi and Sayuri Akimuya. She is also known as the Faithful Shadow. '''Takara Hiyoshi / Cure Light - '''Takara is a kind-hearted girl who has the voice of an angel, but has stage fright and refuses to perform with the school band, even with a tiny crowd. Takara's dream is to overcome stage fright and become a singer. She is so shy that she gets bullied a lot, so her best friend Kazue Takumi has to step in and help her. If she could, she would have been the Keeper of the Yellow Jewel, but she isn't. Takara's fairy partner is the Guardian of the Yellow Jewel, Lightoshi, a yellow bird. Lightoshi gives Takara an Element Pad, so she could transform into a PreCure, Cure Light. She has the power over light. She introduces herself as "The shining star of tranquility, a beautiful and golden heart! Cure Light!" Her attack is called "Light Attack!" Her best friends are Akari Tachibana, Kazue Takumi, Hotaru Hayashi and Sayuri Akimuya. She is also known as the Star of Kindness. '''Sayuri Kobayashi / Cure Nature - '''Sayuri is the class clown at her school. She is loveable, friendly and funny. This makes her popular. Sayuri's dream is to see every single person in smiles. If she could, she would have been the Keeper of the Green Jewel, but she is not. Sayuri's fairy partner is the Guardian of the Green Jewel, Natura, a green deer. Natura gives Sayuri an Element Pad so that she could transform into a PreCure, Cure Nature. She has the power over nature. Her introduction is "Smiling under a shady tree, admiring all works of Mother Nature! Cure Nature!" Her attack is called "Nature Gorge!" Her best friends are Akari Tachibana, Kazue Takumi, Hotaru Hayashi and Takara Hiyoshi. She is also known as the Laughing Flower. Lovely Kingdom: '''Flama - '''Flama is a red dog and the Guardian of the Red Jewel. He likes to play soccer and baseball. He first meets Akari when she was running late for school. He landed on her head which almost knocked her out. But when he sees that Akari is worthy, he gives her an Element Pad to help her transform into a PreCure, Cure Flame. He takes part in Akari's transformation when she rubs his nose and the Key of Flames comes out his belly. The two have been friends ever since. He ends his sentences with '~ flame'. '''Waterina - '''Waterina is a kind-hearted blue rabbit and the Guardian of the Blue Jewel. She first meets Kazue when she discovers Waterina in a bush, crying. Kazue soothed Waterina down and when Cure Flame was almost defeated by a Waru. Waterina remembered Kazue helping her, so she gave Kazue an Element Pad to transform into a PreCure, Cure Water. She takes part in Kazue's transformation when she runs her nose and the Key of Waves comes out her belly. The two have been friends ever since. She ends her sentences with '~ water'. '''Darkrai - '''Darkrai is a mysterious dark purple cat who is the Guardian of the Purple Jewel. He first meets Hotaru when he falls next to her feet, and she picks him up, not knowing that he is a fairy from the Lovely Kingdom. He gives Hotaru an Element Pad when a Waru had almost defeated Cure Flame and Cure Water, so that she could transform into a PreCure, Cure Dark. He takes part in Hotaru's transformation when she rubs her nose and the Key of Shadows comes out of her belly. The two have been friends ever since. He ends his sentences with '~ dark'. '''Lightoshi - '''Lightoshi is a tender and kind yellow bird who is the Guardian of the Yellow Jewel who hurt her wing from a sharp branch when falling down from the sky. Nobody seemed to notice her, when luckily, Takara came and helped her. In the next battle, when Cure Flame, Cure Water and Cure Dark couldn't defeat the Waru of the day, Lightoshi gave Takara an Element Pad so she would transform into a PreCure, Cure Light. She takes part in Takara's transformation when she rubs his nose and the Key of Sunshine comes out his belly. The two have been friends ever since. She ends her sentences with '~ light'. '''Natura - '''Natura is a happy green deer and is the Guardian of the Green Jewel. She first met Sayuri when she was falling, and landed on Sayuri's head. In the next battle, Natura saw that Sayuri was worthy, so at the last moment, Natura gave Sayuri an Element Pad, so she could transform into a PreCure, Cure Nature. Natura takes part in Sayuri's transformation when she rubs her nose and the Key of Flowers comes out her belly. The two have been friends ever since. She ends her sentences with '~ nature'. '''Queen Maya - '''Queen Maya is a kind and gentle ruler. She is the younger sister of Saddina, the evil witch. The queen's biggest dream is to return her sister back to the way she used to be. In Episode 47, the PreCure healed Saddina, but she realised that she had hurt Queen Maya. Queen Maya asked Saddina to replace her as queen of the Lovely Kingdom, and when Saddina agreed, Queen Maya passed away. Queen Maya was also a PreCure and fought alongside her sister, as Cure Shimmer. This was before Kayla turned evil. Villians: '''Saddina - '''The main villain in the series. She is also Queen Maya's older sister, and her real name is Kayla. Saddina replaced Queen Maya as queen of the Lovely Kingdom, Queen Maya died, and Saddina's coronation was in Episode 48, the final episode. Saddina is also healed by "Elemental Healing" by the PreCure. Before Kayla became Saddina, she was a PreCure alongside her sister, as Cure Sparkle. '''Waru - '''This series' monster. Keepers of the Element Jewels: '''Elizabeth Holdstruck - '''An adult woman who is the Keeper of the Red Jewel. '''Benjamin Diggory - '''An old man who holds the Blue Jewel. '''Oliver Johnson - '''A teenage boy who is the Keeper of the Purple Jewel. '''Kiara Hunter - '''A little 6-year-old girl who is the Keeper of the Yellow Jewel. '''Maya - Jessica - '''Surname unknown. A 12-year-old girl who is the Keeper of the Green Jewel. Items & Weapons '''The Element Pads - '''The transformation items of the PreCure (except for Cure Sparkle and Cure Shimmer) which also help them to perform Flame Shoot, Water Whirlpool, Dark Mirror, Light Attack and Nature Gorge. '''Cure Element Rings - '''The upgrade the Element Pads get to help the PreCure (except Cure Sparkle and Cure Shimmer) to transform into their ultimate forms, the Pure Princess form. They also give the Elemental PreCure the Star Rods to perform even more powerful attacks, Flaming Fireballs, Water Shower, Darkness Defence, Shining Star and Floral Pit. '''Star Rods - '''Magical sticks that can help the Elemental PreCure perform their most powerful attacks. The Flame Star Rod is red with orange crystals on it and at the top, a pink heart. The Water Star Rod is blue with diamonds in it, and at the top, a blue diamond. The Dark Star Rod is purple with black lines on it, and at the top, a purple spade. The Light Star Rod is yellow with sparkles on it, and at the top, a yellow sun. The Nature Star Rod is green with vines surrounding it, and at the top, a green clover. '''Jewels of Hope - '''Five magical gems that keep the peace and happiness of all the Parallel Worlds. Every 5 years, the Jewels of Hope are given to a ruler of a certain Parallel World. The keeper is currently Queen Maya of the Lovely Kingdom. Attacks '''Flame Shoot -'' ''An attack belonging to Cure Flame. Cure Flame uses her Element Pad and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Flame Shoot!" A fireball about the size of the Element Pad appears, and Cure Flame punches it, sending it straight at her target. Water Whirlpool - '''An attack belonging to Cure Water. Cure Water uses her Element Pad and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Water Whirlpool!" A whirlpool of water appears, and Cure Water kicks it, sending it straight to her target. '''Dark Mirror - '''An attack belonging to Cure Dark. It isn't really an attack, it is more of a defence, but Cure Dark uses her Element Pad and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Dark Mirror!" A shield of darkness appears, and Cure Dark grabs it and places it in front of those she wants to protect. '''Light Attack - '''An attack belonging to Cure Light. Cure Light uses her Element Pad and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Light Attack!" Energy gathers into a minature sun, and Cure Light hits it, sending it straight to her target. '''Nature Gorge - '''An attack belonging to Cure Nature. Cure Nature uses her Element Pad and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Nature Gorge!" Cure Nature bangs her Element Pad onto the ground and a crack in the ground appears under her target, and that target falls into the gorge. '''Flaming Fireballs - '''The upgraded attack of Flame Shoot. There are more fireballs, and they are 5 times that size. '''Water Shower - '''The upgraded attack of Water Whirlpool. There is a tornado-sized whirlpool which only listens to Supreme Cure Water. '''Darkness Reflection - '''The upgraded defence of Dark Mirror. The defence is much more stronger, and along with the defence, Supreme Cure Dark can shoot a ball the size of her Element Pad. '''Shining Star - '''The upgraded attack of Light Attack. Supreme Cure Light summons energy to make a gigantic ball of light, then punches it straight at her target. '''Floral Pit - '''The upgraded attack of Nature Gorge. Supreme Cure Nature summons man-eating flowers, then when her target steps back, the process of Nature Gorge will start. '''Elemental Healing - '''The attack that heals all evil. Requirements to perform this attack are the Star Rods, the Supreme Cures (the PreCure in their ultimate forms) and the Cure Rings. The PreCure must circle their target, creating a tornado, while shouting, "All fire from the South, water from the West, nature from the North, light from the East and dark from the Middle! We summon you, come together and sing!" Then the PreCure must sing a special song, and afterwards, they must shout, "Pretty Cure! Elemental Healing!" Pretty Cure Forms '''Pretty Cure - '''The girls in their Pretty Cure forms. '''Supreme Power-Up - '''The ultimate form of the Pretty Cure. '''Princess Passion - '''Cure Flame in her most powerful form, first seen in the final battle with Saddina. '''Civilian - '''The girls in their civilian forms. Story I can't tell their entire story, but it is on Quotev, written by myself, but I have gone by another name, D.J. Crystal. Hope you like it! Trivia '''This is the first PreCure series to have a goth for a PreCure, Hotaru Hayashi. This is also the first PreCure series to have jewels inside a person's heart. This is the second PreCure series to have five magical jewels, after DokiDoki PreCure (the Royal Jewels). This is the third series to have a villain that is turned into a PreCure (Saddina into Cure Sparkle), after Siren from Suite PreCure (she turns into Cure Beat) and Eas from Fresh PreCure (she turns into Cure Passion). This is the second series to have a healing attack that is also a song, after HappinessCharge PreCure (Innocent Purification). Message From Creator Hi, this is HanasakiTsubomi997 speaking to all who reads this message from me to you! Okay, I have decided to make an actual anime of this, and I need some voice actors as well. Cure Harmony from Quotev (who is also me) has asked all people on Quotev to audition for this. You MUST have an account on Quotev. All information will be on Quotev, so, please audition! Thanks! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse